Pressure and temperature transducers are utilized in a wide variety of applications. Such a transducer, for example, may be utilized to monitor the pressure and temperature in an engine. As one can ascertain, engine temperatures are extremely high and a pressure transducer, for example, can be utilized to measure oil pressure as well as the oil temperature in the manifold of a combustion engine or other type of engine. In regard to such operation, the transducer is placed in an aperture, which interfaces with the manifold and which aperture will enable the transducer to interface with the oil or other medium to monitor the temperature and pressure. Associated with such a transducer is a connector, which connector contains a series of leads or terminals which must be accessed by an external system connector. These external connectors utilized in such environments are heavy duty connectors and have, for example, a connector shell which is welded to a connector carrying body which interfaces with a system cable whereby terminal pins of the connector are inserted into the pressure and temperature transducer. In regard to such connectors, strict alignment of the pins is necessary. In any event, when placing such a transducer in an aperture in the manifold based on various prior art techniques, one cannot assure that the system connector terminals will align with the connector associated with the transducer. In this manner extensive labor and time is required to enable the proper insertion of the system connector into the connector associated with the temperature and pressure transducer. Such insertion requires trial and error because there is no particular way of rotating the system connector with respect to the engine transducer once it's placed in the manifold. Such pressure transducers or temperature transducers are placed in the manifold by means of threaded screw arrangements. Therefore, rotation of the transducer can occur and a transducer can be positioned at any particular orientation within a 360° orientation. This, of course, consumes an excessive amount of time in making connection to the pressure and temperature transducer once placed in the aperture associated with the manifold. While it is understood that such prior art techniques are applicable to engines, such a problem in aligning connectors with respect to pressure transducers is a general problem. Therefore, in order to circumvent such problems, there is described a combined temperature and pressure transducer incorporating a connector keyway alignment. This enables the system connector associated with monitoring of the pressure and temperature to be inserted into the pressure and temperature transducer connector in a simple and convenient manner, thus assuring that the connector is always aligned with respect to the connector on the pressure and temperature transducer.